


Bad Example

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Dwalin fucking Thorin real hard, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Thorin setting a bad example for his nephews (or maybe not so bad after all???), submissive Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of porn for kitsune45 following this prompt :</p><p>It is my idea that at some point in their lives Kili and Fili have walked in on Thorin and Dwalin fucking. With Thorin tied to the bed post being fucked hard and fast and only able to hold the rope as his legs. Well knees are held up by Dwalin. Dis promptly tells them of for fucking when Kili and Fili are home....only to find them using said rope themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/gifts).



“Dwalin, will you hurry up. I’ll be spent before you’ve even got your cock out.”

The tattooed dwarf growls menacingly at his King lying on the bed, jerking himself vigorously as he watches Dwalin pull one weapon after another from his tunics.

“I am sorry, yer Majesty, but if ye’r happy to be impaled by any other weapon than what’s between my legs we can carry on as we are. Next time give me a little more notice that ye want to get laid, yeah.”

Thorin laughs. “Why the fuck are you carrying that many weapons anyway? You look like we’re about to be invaded!”

“Because I’m yer … oh nevermind.” He knows Thorin is just toying with him. “Look, ye’r beginning to wind me up now Oakenshield.”

“Finally,” Thorin sighs as he rubs the ample sticky fluid over his hard member. “Now we are getting somewhere with you.”

“Look, ye little royal whore,” and he grabs Thorin hard by the ankles and pulls him down the bed. “Ye’r asking for some lessons in humility.”

Thorin growls at him. “I’m your King.”

“Not yet,” Dwalin smirks, knowing it will send Thorin flaming more than anything else. “Ye’ll be King when we reclaim Erebor. And right now ye’r nothing but a little slut. Ye’r gonna feel this Oakenshield. Ye’r gonna regret yer big mouth.”

“You don’t normally have a problem with my big mouth,” Thorin hisses back, but Dwalin flips him on his front with hardly any effort. And instantly Thorin’s right buttock flames as Dwalin strikes him hard with a flat hand.

“I told ya,” Dwalin groans as he lets his other hand land with a slap down on the soft flesh of Thorin’s left cheek, leaving a lovely red imprint glowing back at him, “that ye needed to be taught some humility.”

“Or what?” Thorin mumbles against the rugs, clawing his hands down as his backside continues to throb from Dwalin’s punishment.

“Or ye'll regret it.”

Thorin bellows as teeth sink deep into his flesh. “Oh fuck yes.”

“You still like that?” Dwalin growls, tearing at the flesh between his teeth, leaving deep tooth marks.

“Yes yes.”

“Hmpf. Clearly we need a better way to drive the message home.”

All of a sudden the big warrior is gone, leaving Thorin panting on the bed, whining for his lover to come back.

“Down,” Dwalin orders him. “Come here, on your knees.”

Thorin grins. He loves Dwalin ordering him about like this. Obviously outside these walls of his home the roles are quite the reverse as Thorin is his commander in chief. But when they fuck Dwalin is almost always in charge. He knows exactly how Thorin likes it and no other cock can satisfy him like his personal guard’s does.

“You want me to suck you off?” Thorin groans, as Dwalin has pulled his large cock from his breeches now, letting it swing heavy right  in front of Thorin’s face. He hasn’t even taken the rest of his clothes of, dirty fucker that he is.

“I want ye to shut yer face.” Dwalin takes his dick in his hand and slaps Thorin hard across the cheek with it. “Now where were we? Ah yes, ye needed to eat some humble pie. Hands out.”

Thorin glares at him but does as he’s told. And Dwalin wraps a thick rope around his wrists. Once he’s tied the knot he pulls hard at the other end of the rope, pulling Thorin back onto his butt onto the cold stone as he drags him backwards towards the bedpost like an abused puppy, drawing deep angry growls and hisses from his higher in command.

Dwalin tests the sturdiness of the furniture. Yes, this should hold well enough.

“What are you…?”

Dwalin kneels down in front of his friend and pulls hard at his beard as he forces him to look at him. “Ye'r gonna have to hold on real tight, my King,” he grins. And he stands up and ties the other end of the rope at the top of the bed, pulling Thorin to his knees.

“What…?”

“Ye'd had best hold on,” Dwalin smirks again as he pulls his breeches down now.

Thorin curses the most colourful Khuzdul at him, as Dwalin grabs his hips and pulls him up and back. “What is that, m'Lord?” Dwalin growls. “Ye’r sorry for being such a little shit?”

Thorin is clawing at the rope now, pulling down hard on it. He can deal with this though. Not having his hands free is frustrating but at least he is in control of his legs as he bucks his backside up.

“Oh ye’r ready for me are ya?” Dwalin growls.

“Yesss,” Thorin hisses. “Fuck Dwalin, sheaf it already, I have been ready forever!”

He momentarily regrets his eagerness as Dwalin does not take it slowly, making him cry out as he impales him so deeply Thorin thinks he’ll hit his tonsils in a minute.

“There ye go ye little cockslut,” Dwalin groans as he pulls back and fucks himself back deep into Thorin’s lovely ass. “Ye finally got what ye wanted yeah?”

“I do, I do,” Thorin is whimpering under him as Dwalin’s big cock is stretching him painfully. But not so painfully he doesn’t want more of it. “Harder,” he moans. And once he catches his breath again. “Come on, Dwalin, you can do better than this.”

Dwalin stills immediately and pulls himself back so roughly that Thorin collapses onto the floor with a heavy thud, the rope chafing his wrists as his arms remain suspended. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he cries out, twisting himself round so he can look at his friend and fuck buddy.

“This won’t do,” Dwalin groans. “I need to see ya whimper like that. I need to see ya cry yer eyes out as I stuff ya so full ye’ll beg me to stop.” And he twists Thorin around even further now so that his butt sits down onto the cold floor once more. “I’d hold on tight if I were you, Oakenshield,” he grimaces menacingly.

And to Thorin’s surprise he pulls Thorin up by his knees as he fucks his cock right between his rosy cheeks again, pulling him right down onto his pelvis, leaving the heir to the throne of the dwarven kingdom dangling awkwardly from the bedpost by his arms.

“Now we’re talking!” and Dwalin slaps himself hard into Thorin again, making him squeal loudly. Having Thorin tied up like this is delicious in so many ways. Finally the arrogant little shit is whining for him like he should, struggling to hold on as his ass gets stretched to its maximum. And Dwalin bangs him hard back against the bedpost, knowing full well that there will be bruises tomorrow on his royal skin.

***

Kili’s jaw almost hits the floor as he walks into the little dwelling that he shares with his brother, mother and uncle. How he didn’t hear Thorin scream from outside is beyond him, because his battle cries are filling every room of their little house.

“Kili, what…” his brother comes tumbling in, his arms full of the fire wood they had been gathering. The whole lot thunders onto the floor as through the open door of his uncle’s bedchamber they can clearly see their uncle dangling helplessly from the bedpost, whilst Dwalin is making no issue of driving his fleshy sword deep between his legs.

Kili has gone such a bright shade of red that Fili thinks he might pop and he tries to pull his little brother away from the sight. But he needn’t worry as the noise of the wood falling onto the floor has made the two older dwarves aware of their visitors now and a second later the door to Thorin’s chamber gets slammed shut in the brothers’ faces, leaving just the ringing of mumbled groans and grunts in an ever increasing rhythm.

***

Dis is almost toppled over by her two sons running back up the little path that leads to their home. “Fili, Kili, what…?” she cries out. But they are off, running towards the woods.

It isn’t until she pushes open the door to their home that she comes to realise why her sons were in quite such a hurry to leave the house again. Her brother isn’t quiet when it comes to bedsports and she pushes her hands against her poor ears as he is clearly crying himself to his peak, chorused by the deep grunts of no doubt Dwalin, who has always been his favourite.

When they finally appear, sweaty and red in the face, Thorin nursing his sore wrists, she stands waiting for them with her hands on her hips.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” she shouts at her brother. “It is bad enough that I have to listen to your indecency, but my boys were here just now!”

“I know,” Thorin blurts out before he thinks.

Dis sputters at him, “You know?! Mahal Thorin, don’t tell me that they saw…”

Dwalin does his best to squeeze past his lover to do a runner, but Dis blocks his exit. “And where do you think you are going?” she scowls at him and the big warrior lowers his head in reprimand. Dis cannot help but laugh at seeing Dwalin and her brother looking like naughty school children as they shuffle their feet uncomfortably.

“Well, I am not going to explain to them what you two were up to,” she growls at the both of them. “You can fight that out between yourselves.”

Thorin flushes at his sister, “You are not asking us to…”

“Oh yes I am. They are not coming back here later asking me about it. Out now, the both of you! You’d better sort this out!” And she sends the two tall warrior dwarves stumbling out of her home.

***

“They’re yer nephews…” Dwalin mumbles as they walk up the path together. Thorin gives him such an evil glare that his jaw slams shut with force.

“Fine,” he spits at his friend. “But trust me I will make you pay for this.” It’s not much of a threat. Usually Thorin’s punishments just result in them doing this all over again.

***

Thorin walks through the undergrowth at the edge of the forest in search of his nephews. He knows most of their hiding places, having had to drag them from them at various times in their lives when they had been up to mischief and Dis had sent him to hand out the necessary punishment.

However, nothing could have prepared him for how he finds the brothers this time around.

Kili had always been the lithe one, climbing trees from almost the moment he could walk. So it isn’t that surprising that he is the one dangling from the rope tied around a low branch. Fili, well he had been groomed by Thorin as his heir from birth, so finding him as the one in charge is not unexpected either.

But Thorin cannot be fleeing the scene any quicker, as he finds Fili bouncing his little brother around against his bucking hips, both of them squealing in glee as Fili’s thrusts send Kili swaying harder each time.

At least he won’t have to explain to them what he and Dwalin had been up to. They have worked that one out for themselves well enough.  


End file.
